Memories
by NecroOwney
Summary: Todavia recuerdo cuando te conoci, en el momento en que vi tus ojos... me enamore de ti... Advertencia: Yaoi...


_Soul eater no me pertenece!_

Spirit POV

Aquel niño llegó un día a Shibusen, era bastante extraño, nunca le hablaba a nadie y si comía durante el almuerzo comía solo, por esa razón, Shinigami-sama me asigno la tarea de ayudarle a adaptarse. Un día en el jardín vi que estaba parado cerca de un inmenso y viejo árbol así que decidí ir y saludarlo.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Hola!-salude esperando una respuesta pero solo me ignoro y desvió su mirada.- ¿Hola?

-Hola…-me respondió apenas en un susurro.

-Soy Spirit ¿y tu?-dije extendiéndole la mano cortésmente.

-Stein… Franken Stein-dijo claramente respondiendo mi apretón de manos mirándome directamente a los ojos…

El color de sus ojos era una combinación de verde y gris muy bonito lo que hacía que resaltaran de su cabello gris claro y su ropa totalmente blanca y lo hacía lucir realmente adorable… ¿adorable? NO, adorable NO. Siendo yo un chico era imposible que creyera que otro chico podía ser… adorable…

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto viéndome atentamente.

-¿Ah? Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dije rapidamente poniéndome un poco nervioso.

-Es que te quedaste pensando y después te sonrojaste, además de que todavía no sueltas mi mano- me dijo tranquilamente con una cálida sonrisa, al parecer me sonroje mas cuando vi que todavía no soltaba su mano. La solté y di una corta risita.- ¿En qué pensabas?

-"En que me gustan tus ojos"-pensé cuando mi hizo la pregunta pero únicamente respondí…- no… en nada…importante… ¿y tu en que pensabas?

-En tu cabello... me gusta… tu cabello…-me dijo bastante sonrojado, ese tono le quedaba muy bien a su piel…

-Ah… gra-gracias… me tengo que ir…

-Adiós…

Pensé que tal ves debí de haberle devuelto el cumplido pero cuando lo medite ya estaba de vuelta en clases… Shinigami-sama hizo un sorteo para saber los equipos de armas y técnicos y para mi suerte me toco con Stein… ni siquiera sabia que el era técnico…

Nos dijeron que antes de que nos otorgaran nuestra primera misión teníamos que reunirnos con nuestros compañeros, así que a la salida lo alcance antes de que se fuera rumbo a su casa.

-¡Stein! ¿Recuerdas que Shinigami-sama nos dijo que nos reuniéramos para ver si nuestras almas eran compatibles?- le pregunte siguiéndolo mientras caminaba- ¿Tienes tiempo hoy?

-Lo lamento, no puedo…-me respondió secamente evitando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas ocupado? ¿Problemas familiares?- le empecé a cuestionar rapidamente.

-Perdón Spirit sempai… estoy seguro de que fue un error que nos tocara juntos como compañeros…- me dijo antes de que saliera corriendo y lo perdiera de vista.

"Un error que nos tocara juntos"

"Un error que nos tocara juntos como compañeros"

"Un error"

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué un error? A mi no me pareció un error…

¿Le molestaba que yo fuera su compañero?

¿Quería que le tocara otra persona?

¿Por qué huyó de mí?

Al día siguiente trate de hablar con Stein otra ves pero de nuevo me evito y salió corriendo como el día anterior. Nos entregarían la misión en una semana y Stein no me dirigía la palabra. El otro día decidí seguirlo para ver a donde iba y hablar de una vez por todas con él.

Lo seguí un buen rato hasta que entró a un bosque que lucia como una reserva. Y entonces lo perdí, ya no sabía donde estaba él, ni donde estaba yo… hasta que escuche un grito, más bien un chillido de algún animal. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entonces…lo vi…

Stein estaba tirado en el suelo enfrente de un ciervo muerto con un escalpelo en la mano. Di un grito y cuando volteo me di cuenta de que él estaba cubierto de sangre… sangre que no era suya…

-S…Spirit sempai…-dijo en voz baja con los ojos mirándome directamente, pero ya no era como antes…

-S-Stein… ¿Qu-qué pa-so?-trate de preguntar a pesar del miedo que sentía.

-Va a haber luna llena esta noche ¿lo sabias? Sabía que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero ya no me importo… ¿te gustan las disecciones?- rápidamente moví mi cabeza en señal de negación y él se levanto y comenzó a acercarse a mi aun con el escalpelo en la mano- a mi si, es lo que mas me gusta, por eso me cambiaron de escuela, hubo un… incidente con uno de mis compañeros… no te preocupes… sobrevivió…

Cuando escuche eso los nervios se me pusieron de punta y trate de retroceder hasta que un árbol me lo impidió.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- me preguntó deteniéndose.

De nuevo moví la cabeza y trate de decir no pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca. Yo no le tenía miedo, era una de las personas que mas me habían agradado, me gustaban sus ojos, me gustaba su cabello, tenía que admitirlo… me gustaba Stein, Franken Stein…

-¿Me odias? – me preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

-No…-dije claramente.

Me di cuenta de que Stein temblaba, no quería ser rechazado así que era más fácil no acercarse a nadie, para no hacerle daño a ninguna persona.

Me acerca a el y le di un abrazo. Un abrazo para hacerle entender que todo iba a estar bien, que ya no importaba lo que hubiera hecho…

Había oscurecido, ni siquiera note que mi ropa se había manchado de sangre de ciervo durante el abrazo.

-Nunca nadie me entiende, nunca nadie me había acompañado… ni siquiera hablado… ¿Por qué tú no me rechazas? ¿Me tienes lastima?

Y lo bese… junte mis labios con los suyos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando me separe Stein estaba completamente rojo…No era mi primer beso pero sería uno que siempre iba a recordar…

-Se-sempai…

-Vamos a mi casa para que te limpies, te prometo que todo va a estar bien…

-Lo se… ahora lo se…

Muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que explicar, antes que nada esta historia solo salió de mi cabeza gracias a la magia de la navidad... espero que les haya gustado c: otra cosa, tuve algunos problemas con otra historia que tenía y termino siendo eliminada, lamento mucho eso...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿La continuo o la dejo asi?

Gracias por leer!


End file.
